Bloom of Doom
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: [Please read "Secret of a Royal Sorcerer" beforehand for a full understanding of the situation. Thank you] After recovering significantly and being cooped up for mouths, Cedric the Roayl Sorcerer of Enchancian is allowed to venture outside the castle walls. With Sofia in tow, they make their way to a flower patch unlike any other. Things though start to go awry for the companions.
1. Planing

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **Sofia the First** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

-◇-◇-◇-◇- { **PROMPT** } -◇-◇-◇-◇-

"Let's say there's a special type of flower Cedric needs for a potion he wants to make. The flower only blooms once every twenty years. He invites Sofia to go with him to get the flower from the island where it's located. Once on the island, they encounter some obstacles before they get the flower."

~Original suggestion as provided by **Allyrwhitney**.

-◇-◇-◇-◇- { **PROMPT** } -◇-◇-◇-◇-

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The sickly, humid air hung heavy around Enchancian this summer day, the inhabitants of the kingdom had taken the day to relax at by the river or lake a much need back from the heat. Even inside the palace though much cooler its staff and owners kept to quite and minimally moving tasks.

In a particular corner of the castle, a familiar figure removed from his usual purple robe sat impatiently waiting. "Well?" Cedric asked Zwick who was leaned against his desk, flipping through some papers.

Zwick made a note before closing and tossing the folder on to his desk, "you need to eat more it's been four and a half months and your not where you should be," he told the sorcerer, "though truth be told I am not at all surprised. Even before all this you were too frail...from a medical point mind you," he added when he saw Cedric's glare.

"I will keep that in mind," Cedric replied grabbing a can resting against the armrest before he could pull himself to his feet Zwick spoke up.

"How are the new braces holding up?" he asked.

"Much better than the old one," Cedric said simply, "they have kept me from stumbling as often as I did, especially going upstairs," he added as an afterthought.

"I wish you had stayed on the ground floor, rather than returning to your room." Zwick chided, "even a month longer would have made me happy."

"I stayed until I was able to walk without human aid, not a moment longer was I staying in that sick room," Cedric sneered, his anger had been prevalent as of late, and it was beginning to wear on Zwick's patients.

"You're free to go," Zwick told him, walking around his desk.

Cedric rose from his seat albeit with some trouble, once up he scooped up his robe and turned to the doctor, "I have a question if you'll hear it?"

Zwick smirked, "you just did," he chuckled.

Cedric was unamused by the old grade school joke, "am I permitted to leave the palace, and it's ground's?"

Zwick's brow furled, "what do you mean?"

"I mean am I allowed to wander to places such as Mystic Meadows, Dunwiddie...or Geo Rose Glen?

Zwick was taken aback by the last suggestion, "why the hell would you want to go there?" he asked.

"There is a flower that feeds off the crystals there; it blossoms but one day every nine years. Its nectar and pollen are vital in a variety of gardening and crop potions. I ran out last year, I mean two years ago and would like to resupply well I have the chance," Cedric explained.

"You want to risk your health for some flower? You are nuts, have someone else go," Zwick chastised.

"No one who can extract the ingredients are available at the moment; otherwise you and I would not be having this discussion," Cedric retorted.

"You know what, this would be a good test," Zwick mused, ' _and it'll get you out of my hair for a bit,_ ' he added to himself. "When were you planning to head out?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"TOMORROW!?" Zwick screeched, "okay that is short notice, but it's fine, fine, okay if I give the go ahead I have some conditions," Zwick told the sorcerer.

"First someone needs to go with you, I don't care who just someone, second every forty minutes you are to take a break for twenty, third be back and in my office by dark," Zwick stated.

"Is that everything?" Cedric questioned, "the list is rather on the short side for you," he teased.

"I'm am letting you go on this outing despite my better judgment, don't tempt me to cancel it," the doctor said.

"Ah, yes well...much to prepare for tomorrow. Good day," Cedric said quickly, making for the door.

* * *

Cedric made his way from the medical wing to the grand staircase where he paused to put his robe on, "good morning, Mr. Cedric," Sofia called to her mentor as she came down the stairs, "how are you feeling today?" she asked.

"I am well, my dear. How are you?" he asked in response.

"I'm good, thank you. Did you have to see the doctor again?"

"Unfortunately," Cedric groaned, "Sofia are you free tomorrow?" he asked Zwick's words flashing in his mind.

"I think so, why?" Sofia said her curiosity piqued.

"I've been allowed a small trip abroad and was wondering if you would like to come. It will be to collect ingredients for potions," he explained.

Sofia was practical jumping, "that sounds like so much fun!" she exclaimed. "I just have to check with mom and dad beforehand," she remembered rocking on her heels.

Cedric smiled at her enthusiasm, "I would most definitely advise it," he chuckled, "boots and hiking clothes are recommended. Let me know before nightfall what their decision is."

"Of course, Mr. Cedric I better get going though, I'm helping Baileywick today, and I don't want to be late," Sofia said heading down the hall Cedric had departed not long before her arrival.

Cedric turned back to the stairs, ' _I am glad I started to prepare for this outing earlier in the week, I sware it's going to take most of the day to get up all these steps_ ,' he grumbled to himself starting his way up, ' _maybe I should have stayed in the medical wing_ ,' he mused.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Geo Rose Glane belongs to me and sorry this took so long. Also, I looking at about three chapters for this story so not super long. Thanks for the patients!


	2. Departure and Arrival

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **Sofia the First** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Cedric was seated in an armchair in his workshop a rather hefty tome open in his lap, he was asleep when Sofia arrived at the open door, "Mr. Cedric?" she called out knocking on the doorframe.

She couldn't help but chuckle when a snore was his reply; she walked to the other side of the room and gently shook the Sorcerer's shoulder, "Mr. Cedric?" she called again.

Cedric jolted awake sending the tome careening to the stone floor; the noise made Sofia jump.

"Sofia...goodness you spooked me, and it seems I did the same to you," Cedric laughed picking up the book.

Sofia giggled, "yep, dad said it was alright to go tomorrow, but he wants a guardsman to come as well," she told him.

"That's an excellent idea, I'm not in the best condition to protect you if anything should transpire during the hike," Cedric chirped letting the princess take the tome from his grasp.

Sofia brought it over to the old oak desk, "are you sure it's okay?" she asked, "to go on a hike I mean."

Cedric smiled, "yes Sofia I…WHY ARE YOU STILL UP AT THIS HOUR!?" he shouted looking to the grandmother clock* chiming at the top of the second staircase.

Sofia jumped again, "good grief Mr. Cedric there's no need to wake half the castle," she said.

"My dear you should have been in bed some time ago," Cedric chided pulling himself to his feet, "off with you now," the Sorcerer ushered the Princess out of his workshop.

"Wait, what time are we leaving?" Sofia asked from the landing.

"An hour before sunrise if we want to get back before dinner," Cedric told her, "goodnight Sofia morning will be here sooner than you think or want."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Cedric goodnight," the Princess said skipping down the stairs.

* * *

The following morning Sofia dragged herself down through dark hallways to the waiting coach, she was an early riser but not this early. Baileywick was there to see them off and provide both breakfast and lunch for the small group.

"Good morning Princess Sofia," the Steward greeted.

Sofia yawned, "excuse me, good morning Baileywick," she replied.

Baileywick chuckled, "have a safe trip," he said helping her into the coach.

"We will," Sofia beamed.

The coach headed off before taking to the air, "so how long is the flight?" Sofia asked her mentor who sat opposite her holding a lantern, nose in a book

The guardsman her father assigned sat beside the Sorcerer, "it a three-hour trip, Your Highness," he told her when Cedric made no move to reply.

"Okay and you can call me Sofia," the Princess smiled, "can I ask your name?"

"My name is Rene," the guard smiled in return.

* * *

When they landed Rene and Sofia were first out and looked around the landing area, "this looks like a river bed?" Rene questioned as he examined the soil.

"It is," Cedric confirmed slowly climbing out of the couch.

"This is a bad idea," Rene said, "water can start flowing anytime."

"Water hasn't flowed over these rocks in two hundred years," Cedric explained, "come along it's a good two-hour walk," he called heading down a small trail the other two had missed.

"Where did that come from?" Rene asked.

"Magic," Sofia jocked; she caught up with the Sorcerer and asked, "what kind of ingredients are we gathering?"

"We are here for the pollen and nectar of the Flores iracundiae factus est reconciliatio," Cedric said.

"What language is that?" Rene asked from the rear of the trio.

"It's Latin, right?" Sofia asked, in turn, looking at her mentor for confirmation.

"Yes, it's translation is Blossom of Devastation or as it's more commonly know in English Bloom of Doom," he told them, "not quite as elegant if you ask me."

"If I could pronounce it I may agree," Sofia said laughing.

The group walked on through the thick wood small talk floated between them the air relaxed and light, little did they know lurking in the underbrush a shadowy figure hid, silvery saliva dripping from its jag teeth.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoyed it. Rene belongs to me. :)

Grandmother Clock - Most movies with large standing clocks use what are called Grandfather Clocks a Grandmother Clock is smaller and has a softer tone.


	3. Rose and Wolf

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **Sofia the First** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. However, I do own the OC Zwick and Rene as well as the concept of the Rune Mage I'll be using for this story.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The sun was at its zenith when the three hikers broke through the tree line into a small clearing, the black maw of a cave entrance greeted them first thing.

"Eh bien c'est une belle vue*," Rene mused looking behind him, he had taken the lead some time back, "anything I said you recognize?" he asked the princess.

"Um..'belle vue' I believe is 'nice view'?" Sofia asked coming up beside the guardsman.

"Very good, you're catching on to Franch a lot faster than you give yourself credit," the guardsman praised.

"Thank you and thank you for helping me get a head start on my language class for next semester," Sofia beamed looking behind her, "are we in the right spot, Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes," he confirmed a bit winded coming to stand beside her.

"I don't see any flowers though?" Sofia questioned.

"Ah, you should know by now, dear Princess, that magic is never what it seems," Cedric said with a wink walking towards the cave entrance.

"Bit of a cliche if you ask me," Rene whispered to the Princess, who giggled.

They joined Cedric as he examined the stone arch, he muttered to himself before pulling a thin black key from his pocket and inserting it into a small hole towards the top of the entry. The wall of black disappeared revealing a sunlit field of stone that glistened brighter than any of Ambers polished jewels.

"Wow! It's so pretty," Sofia said as she stepped into the narrow valley.

"This is Geo Rose Glen, only those with an obsidian key can enter this area, which by the last count was forty-nine," Cedric explained walking deeper into the glen.

The walkway curved obscuring the entrance from view allowing for a dark figure to slink in behind them.

* * *

The valley walls opened up into a patch of green a waterfall rumbled to the right of where the group entered the area a stream flowed into the rock wall by way of a tiny opening. Flowers bloomed along the water's edge.

"That's what we're here for," Cedric said pointing to the pink blossoms.

Sofia and Rene took the backpacks they were carrying and placed them on the ground and started to unpack.

"So how do we start?" Sofia asked bringing an hourglass-shaped jar over to Cedric.

A howl echoed around the group before the Sorcerer had a chance to speak, "that sounded like a wolf!" Rene belted his bag forgotten; hand fell to the hilt of his sword.

"That's impossible the wolf population was driven from this area decades ago to make it safer to travel here," Cedric stammered.

As he said this a sizeable and imposing shape came into their line of sight, "ruissellement mon cul*," Rene swore, "that is a wolf and from the looks of it, is a desperate beast to come after humans."

"What do we do? It's blocking our exit," Sofia asked.

"A bit of magic perhaps," Cedric muttered, snapping his fingers, nothing, "what!?" he tried again and again, no magic was forthcoming. He pulled his family wand from his sleeve and cast a spell; the wand didn't so much as spark.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia cried pulling on his sleeve.

The beast charged, Rene drew his blade and rolled to the side out of the wolf's path, he spun around and used the flat of his sword and tripped the creature. It rounded on the man and began it's attack anew.

"Sofia quick, to the waterfall, there is a ledge carved into the stone. Get to the other side and find a place out of sight," Cedric ordered spinning the girl away from the conflict and towards the rushing water.

"But Mr. Cedric…"

"No buts, GO!"

Sofia hesitantly ran off as Cedric turned back to the fight, he saw Rene pinned to the ground, the man's sword lodged in the wolf's mouth. Cedric with no magic could do very little, but distract the beast taking his cane he tossed it, it landed square in the wolf's sides catching its attention.

"Oh that was a bad idea," he said backing up.

The wolf pulled free of the guardsmen and lunged at the Sorcerer and just his luck Cedric tripped on his robe tumbling backward as the wolf swatted at him, the blow struck his legs propelling him a few feet to the side. Before the beast could make another move the silver flash of a blade connected with its neck sending it to the ground in a heap.

"Thanks for getting its attention," Rene huffed.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked seeing blood staining the man's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, damn thing got me with its claws is all. It's not too deep." Rene said, "what about you? I saw it hit you," he asked.

"It did, but it got the brace I have on, breaking it. The doctor will not be pleased."

"Better than coming back wounded," Rene said helping Cedric to his feet.

Sofia rejoined the two, and they departed the glen with haste leaving their supplies behind, they arrived home well before they're estimated time and as the two men predicted Zwick was livid grounding Rene for two weeks and Cedric was not allowed to leave the palace for a month even accompanied.

* * *

Not long after they departed deep within the Geo Rose Glen, the 'deceased' wolf morphed into a ball of black shadow a pair of red eyes glared into the sky where they watched the flying coach leave.

"Not the target master wanted, but they should still work," it muttered aloud, flashing a toothy grin before vanishing, the green grass withered where it had been.

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note -[Franch] Ehbienc'estune belle vue - Well this is a nice view, 'Ruissellement mon cul' - run off my a*s.

Note 2 - Well, that's a wrap for this story I have two more coming. The first will be a prequel to this one, **"I'll Explain Later..."** the second will be a direct sequel to this one called **'Fevered Truth'.**


End file.
